


Sandwich Thief

by Bard_the_Bowman



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Sandwiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bard_the_Bowman/pseuds/Bard_the_Bowman
Summary: Dougal escaped again, goddammit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Sandwich Thief — Вор сэндвичей](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830797) by [Hylinn (Synant)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Hylinn)



"Finally." Annie sighed, sitting down on a bench in her village and producing a sandwich from her bag. She had been busy babysitting and had been looking forward to this sandwich all day. 

Unwrapping it, she took a large bite and was preparing to take another when it was tugged out of her hand and she saw it floating above the ground, moving away from her and disappearing as if being eaten. 

"Hey!" She called after the sandwich, angrily. "What the fuck?" 

The sandwich stopped for a moment, and on an impulse Annie leapt forwards. With one hand she caught the sandwich, but the other collided with something smooth, soft and... invisible?

"What are you?" Annie asked, pleased with the fact she hadn't recoiled, as she tugged the rest of the sandwich back and crammed it in her mouth. 

An ape-like creature with big, black eyes and very long, silky, silvery fur materialised before her, and Annie nearly spat out the remainder of her sandwich. Instead, she swallowed, but nearly choked.

"Can you talk?" She asked the creature. It blinked at her, and Annie felt like it was staring into her soul.

The creature slowly reached up and linked its arms around the back of Annie's neck, lifting itself off the floor and clinging onto her in a hug.

"Um." She said, gently pushing at it. It didn't budge. "What-" She looked around. Nobody was nearby. The thing still watched her, unblinking. 

Annie sighed, and shifted it onto her hip, like a child. "What do you want?"

The thing didn't answer still. "If I get you a sandwich, will you leave me alone?"

It still stared at her with those huge dark eyes. 

"Fine, I'll get you a sandwich and see what happens from there, I guess." Annie said, and began walking in the direction of home. The entire way she tried to get something, anything out of this beast, but the only thing that happened was it turned invisible again when she passed a man walking the other way, before becoming visible when they were around the corner.

"I don't understand you." Annie told the thing as they entered her house. The thing hopped down and sat on the counter, watching her with its head tilted to the side whilst Annie made another sandwich for it. 

It accepted the sandwich gracefully and nibbled at it, licking its fingers to make sure it had all of the crumbs. It then climbed onto her shoulders, and she felt it grab onto her hair to steady itself.

"Back outside then?" She asked, and with no objection from the creature she headed back out of the door and off down the street.

The man they had passed earlier was walking back towards them, and the thing turned invisible just before they rounded the corner and bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry." He said to Annie. He was about to continue but then stopped. "I don't suppose you've seen anything... out of the ordinary today, have you?"

"Out of the ordinary? Like what?" Asked Annie, fully aware of the thing on her head and suddenly feeling protective.

"Like... things floating. You see, I've lost a... a.... his name is Dougal."

"Dougal?" Asked Annie. "What does he look like?"

The man scratched his head. "Well he's sometimes got long silvery hair-"

"Sometimes?" Asked Annie, cutting him off. She was hyperaware of the thing sitting on her head and now knew that this was Dougal, but she was suspicious of this man and needed to know that he wouldn't hurt the creature before she let him have it.

"Well sometimes he's... uh... invisible."

"So that's why the things were floating." She spoke to herself, before looking back at the man. "What kind of animal is Dougal?"

"He's a demiguise." Said the man. "It's very rare, you probably haven't ever heard of it before."

 _Or it's an alien,_ thought Annie, _And you're trying to hide it._

"Please." Implored the man. "Please. He's very important to me, Miss..."

"Wilkins." Replied Annie. "Annie Wilkins."

"Please, Annie." He urged. "There are people who don't understand him, and if they find him they'll hurt him. He's not dangerous, not to anybody, and I-"

Annie reached up and Dougal leaned forward to grasp onto her hand, revealing himself as he did so.

"He's here." Said Annie, not liking this not unnattractive man getting into such a state of distress.

"Thank you, so much." Exclaimed the man. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

"It's alright." Smiled Annie as Dougal climbed over to the man, sitting around his shoulders instead. "The cheeky monkey stole my sandwich and then wouldn't leave me alone."

"Dougal." Chastised the man as he pulled something out of his coat. It was a stick, carefully shaped, and the man held it delicately as it if were powerful.

"What's that?" Asked Annie, curious.

"My wand." Said the man. "You see, I'm a wizard. Unfortunately, you've seen too much, and I can't let you remember this. It's against the law for muggles to witness anything like what you've seen of Dougal. And now you know about my wand too."

"You what?" Asked Annie. "You can't just erase my-"

The man dropped his arm and tucked the wand back inside his coat as Annie blinked, confused, and Dougal shifted out of view, becoming invisible once more.

"Thank you again, Annie." The man said, offering his hand.

"...for what?" Annie asked, shaking it anyway. "Do I know you."

"Newt Scamander." Replied the man. "You just returned my wallet? I'd dropped it on the path and you caught up to me."

"Oh, yes." Annie nodded, not wanting to appear strange, though she still had no memory of how she had got here.

"Well, I must be on my way." Newt said. "Thanks again."

Annie smiled and turned, walking away. As she unlocked the door to her house, she stared at the half a loaf of bread on the kitchen table. 

What had happened to her sandwich?


End file.
